I Was Cloned?
by Kira Sema
Summary: "It took you guys 3 years to realize I've been replaced!" Jay said before looking at Bruce. "We were partners, I was your son. How could you not have known that I was replaced?" He said then pausing. "How could you leave me with Joker for 8 years?" He said with his voice deepening. AU, Clone!Jason, Rated T for a reason, but has BatFam fluff.
1. Waking Up& Finding Out 8 Yrs Have Passed

**Hey everyone, welcome to another one Batman story! (Oh god why?) This little series is going to be based off of Young Justice Invasion. Well more like the whole Clone!Roy and Real!Roy thing. No I'm not going to rehash that out into a fanfic. (I am actually doing a video with the YJI dialogue with Teen Jason, RH Jason, and Bruce.) I am going to use that same concept for Jason Todd. Without ado let's just get on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer- I no own, you no sue**

 **Warning- There is slight cursing in here because of Young Jay's mouth.**

* * *

In Gotham memorial hospital there were two men watching a much younger teenager lying unconscious on the bed. The kid looked to be in his early teens. He had one arm, where his right arm was supposed to be there were bandages. He was in a teal hospital scrub. The two men were sitting on chairs whispering to one another about the boy. They became silent once they saw him twitch.

"Ugh, where am I?" The boy asked while trying to lean himself up.

The older man got up from his chair and grabbed the remote to control the bed. His other hand went behind the boy's back to help him lean up as the bed was elevating. Once the bed was raised the man sat back down and put the remote down. The boy looked at the older man and then the younger one. The younger man had a very familiar hair cut with one of his bangs being white.

"Bruce what happened?" The boy asked while looking at the older man. "And who's this guy?" He asked pointing to the man with the white stripe in his hair.

Bruce and the younger man just looked at the boy.

"I'm Jason Todd." The younger man said.

The boy in the bed widened his eyes.

"But I'm Jason Todd!" The boy said, "Oh for fuck's sake, don't tell me I got sent into the future."

"Not exactly." Jason said.

"Oh for the love of-" Jay said, "Stop talking around it!"

"Tim Drake and I," Jason started.

"You mean the neighbor's kid from down the street?" Jay asked, "What does he have to do with this?"

"The two of us found you frozen in an ice chamber." Jason said, "We then brought you here."

"He's also my son now." Bruce said. "I also have a biological son named Damian."

"And Dickie made his own team." Jason said.

"Whoa." Jay said with wide eyes, "I didn't see that coming."

"Yea when he was sick of working for the League he decided to make his own team with Kid Flash, Aqualad, Speedy, and Wonder Girl." Jason explained.

Bruce had a small glare.

"Sorry B-Man," Jason said, "didn't mean to bring up bad memories. Jay here needs to know these things."

"Jay?" Jay asked. "What Dickhead used to call me?"

"Yep, since you're younger saying 'Jay' will be less confusing." Jason said smiling.

Jay just blinked.

* * *

"You've both been talking around the main problem here." Jay said. "What happened to me? How and why the hell is there another Jason Todd? And what happened to my arm?"

Jason and Bruce just sighed. They knew they'd have to eventually tell Jay what happened to him, they just wanted to stall a little longer.

"We wanted to wait until you were feeling better before we told you everything." Jason said.

"Yea, well I'm not a patient person now tell me what the hell happened to me." Jay said.

"What do you remember from when Tim and I found you?" Jason asked.

"I've been trying to figure that out." Jay said before looking at Bruce. "We were investigating the Joker and his goons. We suspected them of shipping pills that the Joker made to make people laugh. We fought a few of his goons and when the Joker ran off I went after him. Must've knocked me out or something because that's all I can remember."

"The thing is Jason," Bruce said, "that was 8 years ago."

"What?" Jay asked.

"Joker teamed up with Lex Luthor to work on a Cadmus project of human cloning. They needed an endless supply of your DNA so they amputated your arm to perfect the cloning process on an ordinary human." Jason explained.

"So that's what you are," Jay said, "a clone of me."

"Yep," Jason said, "In the span of a few months they grew me, well force grew me to be your age. I got programmed with all your skills, memories, and worse."

"Then I was spoon-fed clues to your location." Bruce said. "I thought I was finding you but in hindsight… You were missing 3 months Jason. Dick was going crazy, Alfred had to spike my drink to get me to sleep so when I found you-him I didn't question it all that much since he knew the secret code. I had no idea that it wasn't the original you. I had no idea Joker had you all these years."

"So what you guys are saying is," Jay said as he looked at Jason, "you took my place. You've been living my life, for 8 years."

"And we've been searching for you for 5 of those years." Bruce said.

"It took you guys 3 years to realize I've been replaced!" Jay said before looking at Bruce. "We were partners, I was your son. How could you not have known that I was replaced?" He said then pausing. "How could you leave me with Joker for 8 years?" He said with his voice deepening.

Bruce just turned his head.

"Jason I'm sorry." Bruce said.

"Sorry isn't going to fix what happened to me," Jay said, "sorry won't get the 8 years of my life I've missed back."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Bruce said getting up from his chair, "I'll leave you alone."

* * *

Bruce got up and left Jay's room without looking back. Jay looked like he was about to stop Bruce, but he didn't.

"Did you want to stop him?" Jason asked.

"I don't know." Jay said.

"Are you going to be alright by yourself?" Jason asked, "I need to go and make sure Bruce doesn't do anything stupid."

"It's kind of boring here though." Jay said.

Jason went back by his chair and pulled out some books from his bag.

"Here read one of these," Jason said, "It'll keep you busy till I come back."

"Ugh, but I hate reading!" Jay said while grabbing a book anyway.

* * *

Jason walked out of the room into the waiting area of the hospital. Bruce was sat down in one of the seats with his elbows on his knees and his head on his hands. Jason plopped himself right next to him.

"Bruce," Jason said, "you can't blame yourself for this."

"I should've known." Bruce said.

"There was no way of knowing I wasn't the original Jason Todd until we found out."

"There had to be something I missed, something that would've told me you weren't the real Jason."

"Bruce, Cadmus made sure I was the perfect clone of your son so you wouldn't know."

"It's a curse to have me as a father, isn't it? Jason, Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, and Robin. I've failed you guys, I'm surprised all of you are still in this family."

"I never felt that way about you. I might not have shown it over the years, but you were a good father. Dick, Tim, and Damian would say the same. I know Jay doesn't feel that way as well. So let's go back in, he needs you more than he realizes Dad."

Bruce put a hand on Jason's shoulder. Jason had a tiny smile on his face. Then Bruce took his hand off his shoulder. Jason was the first to get up and then Bruce. They both went inside Jay's room and saw him there reading the book Jason gave him earlier.

"About time," Jay said putting the book down, "I was so bored I actually read a book!"

Jason just giggled a bit at that remembering how he used to do that when he was younger. Bruce had a small smile on his face. Things just might be okay.

* * *

 **Well, that's a wrap for this chapter. I honestly had no idea how to continue this without writing more things that I want to cover in later chapters. (Or alternately writing more than I can chew) I figured this would be a good place to stop. If these guys were OOC, I'm sorry.**

 **I'm still not sure how I'm going to do this tbh, I don't know if it's going to be continuous or just time skipping one-shots. Since I'm not entirely sure about where I'm going with this you guys can suggest somethings you'd like to see in here. I do have some stuff written about what I want to happen in this story but some of it will come in later chapters. The second chapter, or another part of this depending on what I do, is currently being written so once I get that sorted out it'll be posted.**

 **Fun Facts/Info:**

 ***Unlike YJI, Bruce actually never gave up on Jay, once he realized that Jason was a clone, like how Ollie gave up on the original Roy.**

 ***I changed the chapel in YJI to a waiting room because I don't think Bruce is that religious and probably wouldn't go in one. Along with Jay staying in the hospital, unlike Roy (Arsenal) who left to get his revenge on Luthor.**

 ***This fanfiction idea would NOT leave my mind at all straight up to the point where I had to write it out.**

 ***I will be referring to Original Jason as Jay and Clone Jason as Jason for the rest of this fanfic. Y'all have probably noticed, but I will continue that.**

 ***This will be the only chapter to use aspects from Clone Roy / Original Roy from YJ/I. As I said in my beginning AN I'm not rehashing the same thing most of you have probably seen.**

 ***Here are the ages I'm using for everyone. Damian: 10, Jay: 13, Tim: 16, Jason: 21, and Dick: 25. I don't know if I'll put the girls in here, maybe Barbara, but if I do I'll list their ages when they come in.**

 **Reviewing makes a girl happy, and reviewing lets me know people like this idea and lets me know you want me to continue.**


	2. Nightmares Tend To Get Bros In Bedrooms

**Wow look at all those reviews. O.o 6 of them were in the span of the first 24 hours the story was published, plus another one a few days later. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited this story so far! Okay so I have figured how I am doing this story. It will be continuous with some time skips where needed. (Like how this chapter will be.)**

 **Also there is no slash in this fic. (I had a review asking about it.) If I decide to throw a couple in here I will warn you ahead of time, and if so it will be subtle. If so, said couple will not affect the main storyline in anyway. If I do add a couple it will be boy x girl (I do ship fem/slash but that wouldn't fit into this story at all.)**

 **Disclaimer- I no own, you no sue. I make no money.**

 **Warning- There is a moderate amount of cursing in here from our lovable dorks.**

* * *

A week had passed and Jay was finally discharged from the hospital. Not much has happened during that time. Jay was able to walk again, Jason and Bruce kept helping him along the way, and Jay was trying to keep up with all the stuff that had happened when he was frozen in ice. He was finally going to go back to the manor, the place that he called home.

"Okay, so remind me once again why we're going back to the manor late at night?" Jay asked leaning back in his seat in Bruce's car and closing his eyes.

"Because the vultures have been at our throats wondering who we've been seeing." Jason said for the millionth time while running a hand through his hair.

Jay just groaned, even now the media was still as annoying as ever.

"You can't hide me forever though," Jay said, "eventually I'll leave the manor. I can't just be there my entire life."

"We're not going to force you to stay home all the time Jay," Jason said turning his head to look at Jay, "just long enough till we can figure out a new identity for you."

"Oh no," Jay said opening his eyes and leaning up, "I am not changing my name."

"We'd never ask you to do that Jay," Bruce said, "we just need a story on how you're related to Jason."

"Just say I'm his cousin from some place and that my parents died and in the will they wanted me to live with my big cousin Jason," Jay said closing his eyes once again, "or hell if need be just have my last name be Wayne."

"Jay Wayne?" Jason asked, "That sounds ridiculous if you ask me."

"I wasn't asking you." Jay said opening his eyes once again and staring at Jason. "You're good at making up stories Bruce, you figure out something if this one," he said pointing at Jason and looking at Bruce, "doesn't like my ideas."

Bruce just sighed. He knew he'd have to come up with something for the media on why he has another child who looks close enough to be Jason's younger brother. Him and Jason had told everyone else about Jay being in the hospital, but no one wanted to overwhelm Jay by meeting so many people once again, or for the very first time. None of the other members of the family, besides Tim, has seen Jay. Tim was the only member to see Jay, but that was when him and Jason had gotten Jay out of the ice chamber.

* * *

Bruce looked in the car mirror and noticed Jay fell asleep in the back. Soft snores could be heard throughout the car.

"No wonder you people cooed at me when I slept when I was younger." Jason whispered looking back at Jay.

"You were cute back then." Bruce whispered.

"Are you saying I'm not cute now?"

"That is so not what I'm saying Jason."

"Good, because I grew up to be fucking adorable B-man."

Bruce just lifted an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I'll try to lay off the cursing." Jason whispered. "Not like he isn't as bad."

"Good, because we don't want Alfred cleaning your mouth with soap." Bruce whispered.

"Oh come on, I ain't that bad."

"Yes you are."

Jason just rolled his eyes and nudged Bruce's arm. The both of them had small smiles on their faces.

* * *

They got to the manor a while later. It was a comfortable silence with some low volume music playing in the background. Bruce parked the car in the garage and the two of them got out. Bruce opened Jay's door and attempted to pick him up.

"Bruce don't bother, I'm up." Jay said without opening his eyes for the moment.

Bruce moved from the door and watched Jay open his eyes. He unbuckled himself and got out of the car. The three of them walked inside the manor.

"We've had a long day, why don't the two of you head off to bed?" Bruce suggested.

The two Jasons headed upstairs. Both of them stopped when they reached their room.

"Well this is awkward," Jason said, "I guess you'd want your old room back. I'll go sleep in a guest room." He said before turning around.

"Wait," Jay said grabbing Jason's wrist, "I don't want to be alone."

Jason turned back around and the two of them went into their room. Jason went inside his closet and got a pair of his old PJs out.

"Here," Jason said before giving Jay the PJs, "you'll probably fit into them or they'll be big on you."

"Yea, thanks." Jay said before going into the adjacent bathroom.

Jason took this time to quickly change into his sleepwear before Jay came out of the bathroom. He came out of the bathroom as Jason was getting into the bed. Jay got into the bed as well. He subtly scooted closer to Jason every few seconds. Jason closed his eyes right before Jay's head was on his chest. Jason opened his eyes and looked down at Jay.

"It's kind of cold in here, and you're warm." Jay said.

Jason put one of his arms around Jay in a protective hold. He didn't say anything to Jay because he had a feeling he knew why Jay wanted to sleep like this. He didn't want to ruin the moment by saying anything stupid or offensive.

"Night." Jason said.

"Night." Jay mumbled.

They both fell asleep soon after that with tiny smiles on their faces.

* * *

"Hello little birdie." A voice said.

Jay opened his eyes and saw the Joker staring down at him.

"Did you enjoy that nap?" Joker asked. "Don't worry, you won't be out for that long I just want to play with my toy."

Jay was shivering. Why was it cold? Why did he only have one arm? Where was Bruce?

"Come on pumpkin don't be like that!" Jason said while ruffling Jay's hair.

Jay looked up and spit in Joker's face.

"Aren't you a rude little birdie?" He asked while grabbed Jay's head. "The first bird had more respect. Maybe I should teach you to follow in his footsteps."

Joker reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a Taser. Jay was too cold to even realize what was going on. He was more focused on staying warm than everything going on around him. The Joker put the Taser on the highest setting it would go and tased Jay in the stomach. Jay started screaming and having a seizure.

* * *

"Jay wake up." Another voice said.

Jay instantly opened his eyes and felt someone shaking his shoulders. Once Jay remembered where he was he noticed a few things. He was shaking, his cheeks were damp, and his body was sweating.

"Jay are you okay?" Jason asked sitting up and helping Jay sit up as well.

Before Jay could answer the door to their room flew open and Dick was standing there with a worried look.

"I heard screaming are you okay?" Dick asked before noticing Jay.

Jay just blinked at Dick. Dick started to smile and walk into the room. He walked to the side of the bed Jay was on. Dick opened his arms and picked Jay up.

"Oh my god, you are so cute!" Dick squealed while holding Jay.

"See how cute I am when I stick my foot up your ass." Jay said kicking at Dick's legs.

"Guys it's like 2 in the morning. Please do me a favor and go back to sleep." Another voice said from outside the room.

They looked at the new voice and saw Tim Drake leaning on the doorpost snuggling a Batman plushy.

Jason turned himself over so that his chest was on the bed and his face was facepalmed into his pillow.

"Wake me up when this bullshit is over." Jason said, his voice being muffled by the pillow.

* * *

A loud bang could be heard hitting the wall.

"Hey idiots," A kid's voice said, "some of us are trying to sleep over here. If you guys don't shut up soon I will come over there and knock you incompetent idiots out."

"Who the fuck was that?" Jay asked still trying to get out of Dick's grip.

A loud groan could be heard from the adjacent bedroom. Then stomping feet could be heard coming down the hall to the room.

"Who the fuck are you?" The boy asked looking inside Jason's room to the boy in Dick's arms.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jay asked back.

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

"I am Damian Wayne heir to Wayne Enterprises and being Batman!"

"Shut the fuck up Damian, you're like 10." Jason said not lifting his head from his pillow, so his voice was still somewhat muffled.

"Hey Dickhead, can you put me down?" Jay asked still struggling to get out of Dick's grip.

"Nah," Dick said, "I missed too many times to cuddle with you, I need to make up for it now."

"Dick, Jason will still be here tomorrow." Tim said, "We should all go back to sleep."

Dick put Jay back down on the bed and he got back under the covers. The rest of the brothers all quietly left the room. Jason turned himself back around so his back was now on the bed and Jay laid back down with his head on Jason's chest. Jason put a protective arm around him once again.

* * *

"With all the commotion going on and our idiotic brothers coming in," Jason whispered, "you never told me if you were okay or not."

"I just want to go back to sleep." Jay whispered.

"Come on Jay, you can't keep these things locked up. I've done that a million times and it blew up in my face."

"Look I don't want to talk about it."

"You were screaming in your sleep, sweating, crying, and shaking you can't just keep it hidden. Tell someone, if not me then Bruce."

"If I say fine will you let me sleep?"

"Yep."

"Alright I will in the morning. Now goodnight."

The two of them closed their eyes, welcoming the blackness of sleep.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap, once again. I think this is much longer than the first chapter. I guess the reason would be because most of it was written in my notebook at school. I finally got off my butt and typed it out. Did you guys like how I introduced the boys to Jay? Sorry if any of them were OOC!**

 **Note: I am had to use WordPad for most of the story because my Microsoft Word is acting up, so i'm only using that for spellcheck for the entire thing.**

 **Fun Facts: *Where this originally started in my notebook was where Bruce and the Jasons were back home, took me a little while to figure out how I was going to time jump it.**

 ***I based the whole 'Tim has a Batman plushy' on myself. I got a Batman plushy from one of my friends and I've been snuggling it every so often. (Yes, I am 17 and I still snuggle with stuffed animals I don't regret admitting that.)**

 ***I kind of based Jay's nightmare on Jason's torture in Under The Red Hood**

 **All I ask, is that I don't get flamed! :) Review, fav, follow please do 1 or all of these options to make this writer happy. :D**


	3. It's Movie Time!

**Wow thanks for the reviews everyone! I actually wrote little notes on my (old) phone with prompts/ideas that I want to incorporate into this story. Most of them actually won't actually appear until future chapters, but they help me figure out where this story is going. I will explain why this took me so long at the end. Anyway, let's get to the next chapter! :D**

 ** _Reader IM: Thank you! :)_**

 ** _Guests: Well... after a year here's the next update. So sorry!_**

 **Disclaimer- I no own... So don't sue alright?**

 **Warning- Vague mentions of a panic attack**

* * *

The door to Jason's room opened and Dick quietly made his way into the room. The sun was up at this point and the room was a lot brighter than the last time he was in there. Dick sat on a chair by the bed and looked at his sleeping brothers. Jay's face was buried in Jason's chest and Jason's arm was around Jay. The covers were pulled up to Jay's chin. They looked so peaceful as they slept.

"How couldn't we have noticed?" Dick asked himself. "How could we have let this happen?"

Dick stood up and ruffled both of his brothers' hair. Neither of them made any movement that they felt it. Then Dick left the room and went downstairs. As Dick left, Jay woke up. He didn't move. He just stayed there lying on Jason's chest. Being there was warm, and Jay liked having the comfort of warmness. He stared up at the ceiling of the room.

* * *

A loud rumble echoed in the room. Jason opened his eyes and looked down at Jay. Jay's eyes were wide open and he had a smirk on his face.

"Guess I'm hungry," Jay said.

The two boys climbed out of the bed and made their way downstairs. Once they reached the kitchen, they saw that the rest of the family was seated at the table. The whole family went silent once they saw the two of them.

"Um, morning," Jay said doing a small awkward wave.

"Morning," Dick said with his mouth full of cereal.

"Grayson," Damian scolded while slapping Dick's arm, "don't talk with your mouth full! It's disgusting."

Bruce was at the head of the table with Dick to the left of him. Damian sat next to Dick, and Tim was seated by Damian. It was a shock that the two boys got along and weren't fighting. In fact, they were having a casual conversation about a video game they both enjoy. Jay sat down to Bruce's right and Jason plopped next to Jay. A moment later, Alfred came over to the table with a tray of blueberry pancakes.

"You must be starving Master Jason!" Alfred said putting the tray in front of Jay.

He put his hand on Jay's shoulder, and smiled at the young boy.

"Actually I am," Jason said reaching out his hand for a pancake.

Alfred took his hand off Jay's shoulder to smack Jason's hand off the pancakes.

"They're not for you," Alfred said sternly looking at Jason, "I'll bring yours out shortly, these are all for him." He said referring to Jay.

"Aw, Alfred I don't think I could eat all of these," Jay said shyly smiling.

Jay grabbed 3 pancakes with his fork and put them on his plate. Then he grabbed the syrup and loaded the pancakes with it. Alfred went back into the kitchen to grab another tray of pancakes for Jason.

* * *

Once he came back out he had a smaller stack of pancakes on a tray. He placed them in front of Jason. At this point Jay was halfway through his own tray of pancakes.

"Jay don't eat so fast!" Dick exclaimed worriedly, "You could choke!"

Jay stopped eating for a moment.

"Sorry," Jay said with a sheepish grin, "Haven't had Alfie's food in 8 years."

The entire family stopped their own conversations with each other and had shocked looks on their faces. It took a moment for Jay to realize what had come out of his mouth.

"Eh, too soon?" Jay asked lifting his shoulder.

Jay went back to eating his breakfast, albeit slower.

"Agenda for today," Dick started, "we chill in the media room all day and watch Disney movies!"

"Pass," Damian said, "I got better things to do than to watch childish movies Grayson."

"You loved The Lion King!" Dick exclaimed.

"I told you never to tell anyone that!" Damian said while slapping Dick's arm.

"Damian," Bruce said, "it would be nice of you to join your brothers in watching movies. It would help you spend some time with Jay."

"What about you?" Jay asked looking at Bruce.

"I have some papers to sign for the company," Bruce said.

"Oh," Jay said looking away from Bruce, "I thought we could all spend time together as a family... Dad."

Everyone was silent waiting for Bruce's response. Alfred had a smile on his face.

"I guess the papers can wait," Bruce said.

"Wow," Tim whispered to Dick, "Jay pulled the 'dad' card and Bruce caved in 5 seconds. That's a new record."

"And here I thought Goldie could make Bruce cave quickly," Jason said.

* * *

Everyone, besides Alfred because he had to do shopping, made their way into the media room. Tim went on the two person sofa and Damian sat next to him.

"Don't question why I'm sitting next to you Drake," Damian said, "I still don't like you. I just wanted to give Little Todd more of an option on where to sit since he knows us the least."

Tim rolled his eyes because he knew that wasn't the _only_ reason Damian sat next to him.

Dick came into the media room and went put in a movie while the Jasons' and Bruce sat on the couch. Jay was in the middle of Jason and Bruce. Dick sat in the chair as he fast forwarded past the previews of movies. Everyone, besides Jay, glared at Dick when they saw the movie title.

"Why are you all staring at me like I just stepped on Titus?" Dick asked, "If it's because I chose Frozen, come on the songs are catchy! It's even better that we have the sing-along version."

"Grayson, you incompetent fool," Damian said, "did you not think how this movie would affect Little Todd?"

"Guys, it's okay," Jay said, "I mean how bad can this movie be?"

During the course of the movie Jay was fine. Damian had a glare everytime a song came on and Dick sang. He stopped glaring when Jay attempted to sing some of the songs. Him, as well as the whole family, had a smile on their face hearing Jay's voice. Dick continued to sing so Jay wouldn't suddenly stop. It was near the end of the movie at this point.

* * *

 _Anna was trying to reach Kristoff so they could share a kiss to stop her frozen heart. She realized that Hans was behind her sister Elsa. She was knelling on the ice ground that she had made. Anna knew Hans was about to kill her with his sword and ran towards her older sister. She got in front of Elsa as Hans brought his sword down. She lifted her hand as the sword went down and she became frozen. The sword broke and Hans was flown backwards._

* * *

Everyone stared at the TV then looked at Jay. They dreaded this part the most. They didn't know how Jay was going to react to seeing Anna, assumedly, freeze alive.

"Hey Dick head," Jason said, "don't you think this movie is a little too soon?"

"It's okay," Jay said softly, "I don't remember being frozen anyhow."

Jay brought his knees up to his chest and put his head on his knees. Then he thought about the nightmare- or memory he wasn't sure which- he had last night. His whole body started to shake uncontrollably. Bruce turned to Jay and brought him into his chest. Jay unbuckled his knees from the top of the couch and had them on the floor once again.

The rest of the family just looked at them not knowing how to help. Dick looked at Tim and Damian. Tim had his arm around Damian's shoulders since they were shook up about Jay's reaction. Dick then looked at Jason and gave him a look to get Tim and Damian out of the room. Both of them knew that Jay wouldn't be able to calm down if those two were still in the room.

"Hey Dami, Tim I just remembered I need to go buy Barbara an anniversary gift and I need your help." Dick said as he stood up.

"Why would I-" Damian started to say before Tim nudged him, "O-Okay."

Tim took his hand off Damian's shoulder and the two of them got up from the couch and followed Dick out of the room. The front door of the manor could be heard opening and closing.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" Jay asked with his voice shaking.

Bruce and Jason didn't have an answer. Bruce was rubbing Jay's back as they stayed silent. Bruce blamed himself for what happened. He was thinking about a way he could have prevented all this from happening. Jason wished this never happened. He wished he never found out he was a clone. Jay looked at their faces and it made him feel worse.

"I'll be in my room," Jay said.

Jay got off of Bruce's lap and made his way out of the media room to his own room. Bruce and Jason didn't stop him, no matter how much they wanted to. They didn't know what to do. Jason got up and turned the TV off.

 _Who knew watching a Disney movie could lead to so much angst?_

* * *

 **Holy crap. I am so sorry that this took a year to update. In hindsight this probably could've been updated much, much sooner. I had most of this in my notebook all I needed to do was type it out. The other day I did the ending.**

 **I don't know why it took me so long. I guess I lost motivation for this for a while. This has actually always been in the back of my mind because I like this AU. (I also have ideas which could potentially be AUs for this AU XD)**

 **Also that YouTube video I was working on for this? watch?v=oD1LdS6MZgc (If for some reason that doesn't work, look up "Jason Todd Video Thingy Alice Phantom" Lol.) That is a year old, but I haven't been able to send it to you lovely people. :) (Some of the lip flaps are weird, and I probably should've used another character to represent Jay, but oh well.)**

 **In the year I've been gone I have acquired a new phone, so I transferred my ideas for this fic to the new phone. I also came up with some more ideas that may flesh out in future chapters. I have also taken a Creative Writing class at my school so I hope that my writing improved since last chapter. (I'm also in a Journalism class at the moment, that kind of helps me.)**

 **I will try and not take another year to update, hopefully in the next few weeks or a month.**

 **Be sure to review, fav, and/or follow! :D It would make this 18 year old happy! :) (...Yea I'm shocked too that I'm 18 xD)**


End file.
